Kidnapped
250px|thumb|Ahsoka & Anakin op de BARC thumb|250px|Obi-Wan vs Darts D'Nar Kidnapped is de 11de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is de eerste aflevering uit de verhaallijn die de comic Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic bewerkt. Newsreel A planet of peace. The artisan colony of Kiros created as a society without weapons instead of war. They pursuit art and beauty. But in The Clone Wars even peaceloving worlds are seemingly forces to change sides. Synopsis Op de vreedzame Togruta-kolonie Kiros ontvangt Governor Roshti een communicatie van Yoda. De Jedi Master en de Governor praten over de nakende komst van de CIS en Dooku naar Kiros. Roshti zegt dat zijn volk vreedzaam is en niets anders kan doen dan toestemming verlenen aan Dooku om te landen. Yoda belooft echter dat er hulp zal worden gestuurd. Dooku landt met een troepenmacht, maar Roshti vraagt zich af waarom een neutrale planeet als Kiros werd uitgekozen tijdens de Clone Wars. Dooku is vergezeld van de Zygerrian Darts D'Nar die de operatie zal leiden. Wanneer de Republic tien rotaties later arriveert arriveert, voeren Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Rex de forsing. Met BARC Speeder Bikes proberen ze zich een weg te banen doorheen de steden van Kiros en moeten ze het opnemen tegen Commando Battle Droids op Flitknot Speeder Bikes en tegen AATs. De Republic boekt terreinwinst en de zege lijkt nakende. Alleen valt het op dat er geen spoor te bekennen is van de Togruta kolonisten op Kiros. D'Nar daagt Obi-Wan Kenobi uit om hem te ontmoeten en eist de overgave van de Republic, ook al heeft de CIS zonet de veldslag verloren. De Commander blijkt echter tal van bommen te hebben verborgen in de stad die hij kan laten ontsteken. Terwijl Obi-Wan zich ophoudt bij de Commander moeten Anakin en Ahsoka een voor een de bommen onschadelijk maken. De inzet van het duel tussen Obi-Wan en D'Nar blijft het raadsel van de Togruta. De Zygerrian geeft Obi-Wan er flink van langs en de Jedi Master lijkt geen grip te krijgen op D'Nars vechtkunsten. Nadat Ahsoka en Anakin de coördinaten van de bommen van Cody en R2-D2 hebben gekregen, kunnen ze de eerste Proton Annihilator Bomb onschadelijk maken. De bommen vormen niet zoveel problemen, bijhalve de laatste twee die simultaan onschadelijk gemaakt moeten worden. De bommen worden goed verdedigd en de Jedi moeten bovendien afrekenen met Sniper Droidekas. Nadat Anakin en Ahsoka een zwakte in hebben ontdekt bij de Droideka's kunnen ze de bommen net op de tijd vernietigen. De Commander wil echter niet opgeven en zelfs wanneer blijkt dat al zijn bommen zijn ontmanteld en , wil hij nog van geen wijken weten. Hij zet een allerlaatste bom in werking, zijn T-Series Tactical Droid, maar Obi-Wan kan de Droid net op tijd uit het raam gooien. Darts D'Nar vlucht weg met zijn schip, de Tecora, maar Anakin en Ahsoka laten hem niet los. Ze maken een enorme sprong en komen terecht op het schip. Anakin beschadigt een van de motoren en hierdoor merkt Darts op dat er verstekelingen op zijn schip zijn. Hij opent het vrachtluik in de hoop hen zo van het schip te krijgen, maar dit mislukt. In de ruimte moeten Anakin en Ahsoka afrekenen met een Blixus. Ahsoka kan ontsnappen en confronteert Darts in de cockpit. Wanneer Anakin het dier naar buiten heeft kunnen gooien met de Force ziet hij dat Ahsoka Darts heeft overwonnen. Anakin dreigt meteen om de Zygerrian te doden als hij niet vertelt waar de kolonisten zijn gebleven. Darts vertelt dat de Zygerrian Queen een openbare verkoop plant met de Togruta slaven. Yoda en de andere leden van de Jedi High Council zijn zeer ongerust over de terugkeer van de Zygerrians. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Darts D'Nar *Atai Molec Anderen *Zygerrian Slave Ship *Tecora *Thermal Annihilator Bomb Bekend Personages *Roshti - debuut in TCW *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Rex *Cody *R2-D2 *Boil *Kix *Admiral Wullf Yularen *Plo Koon *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mace Windu *Adi Gallia *Kit Fisto *Dooku Anderen *Sniper Droideka - debuut in TCW *Zygerrians - debuut in TCW *Blixus - debuut in TCW *Kiros - debuut in TCW Achter de Schermen *Verschillen met de comics zijn dat Xerius Ugg is vervangen door Darts D'Nar, het uiterlijk van de Zygerrians is totaal anders en de tweede comic is eigenlijk verweven in deze aflevering door het kapen van de Tecora. Categorie:Televisie